This application relates to devices, techniques and systems for tomographic imaging and detection using ambient cosmic ray charged particles such as muons and electrons as a passive illuminating radiation source.
Particle detector arrays such as those used in research facilities (e.g., European Council for Nuclear Research (CERN) and the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory (Fermilab)) have been constructed to detect a specified range of particles and/or particle energies for addressing a specific detection problem. Adding different detectors to the arrays have meant modification of the arrays' data acquisition electronics.